Meet your new brother
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: When a mysterious brunette haunts Johans dreams talking to a voice in his head things seem weird enough but when his parents adopt a child who resembles the boy in every way will Johans' life change for the better? dark/spiritshipping slight selfshipping
1. Chapter 1

"Come on child what have _they_ ever done for you?" the young brunette franticly looked around the room. Nothing.

"w-who are you?" he managed to whimper

"I am you"

"y-you are"

"Yes my little hikari" the voice soothed

"but how are you me koe**(1)**?" the boys voice shook

"Hikari." The voice snapped he flinched. "Stop asking questions"

"Y-yes koe"

The voice grew soft and warm "they hurt you didn't they?" he nodded "you were blamed for what _they _did, by the ones you loved most"

"Yes" the happy voices on the level below seemed to amplify

"You're here alone… for someone else's crime. While they have fun out there" anger bubbled in the boy's chest. He clenched his fists

"Yes" blood streaked down the boys' palms, his nails cut into the soft flesh

"You know how to get your revenge" the voice cooed with a hypnotizing aura

"I know how to get revenge" the boy repeated.

Screams ripped through the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~Johan's POV~~~~~~~~~

"_Wh-what have I….." a brunette boy looked at his bloody hands, tears lined his eyes._

"_You've done what you've needed to do" an eerie voice cooed_

"_b-but…I didn't mean to…."_

"_Oh yes you did" the boy looked up. A mirror sat on the floor level with him. The boy in the mirror almost could have passed for the boy sitting among the bodies, if he wasn't giving an insane smile. The only other difference was the wide golden eyes full of murderous intent. The brunette screamed. _

I jolted up, breathing heavily. One look at the clock caused me to fall right back into bed. Wonderful. Stupid nightmare woke me up at 2:30 AM. My cat lazily meowed as I turned over.

You see…

I've been having these dreams lately

They started with an older version of the brunette with golden eyes… fifteen dreams involved him. Dream 14 was his trial, dream 15 was his execution and the other 13… murder scenes. He'd killed everyone on the victims. Each time he said "if I am unimportant so are they"

This makes dream 17.

I keep thinking maybe there's something wrong with me. Like maybe I'm insane or the horror movies are getting to my head. But when I hear him laugh… I know it's real.

_~Meet your new brother~_

"I'm hungry koe… where can we get something to eat?"

"_We can't eat yet little hikari"_

"But koe!"

"_Silence! If you want food you need to listen to me!"_

"Yes koe"

"_I told you to stop calling me that"_

"Sorry _Haou_"

"good." The small brunette looked around the park. It was dark but not too late, and the boy was awfully thin. His head jerked in the direction of a woman and her husband taking a walk. Dark snickers filled with malice filled the boys head

"_See them hikari?"_ the boy nodded

"If you want food walk up to them like we practiced. Trip in front of them and repeat what I say exactly how I say it. Understand?"

"Yes Haou" the boy giggled. He stood up and limped over to the couple tripping a little ever so often. He fell on his face right in from of them as ordered. His appearance only helped his case. His blood stained jacket was ripped all over and hanging loosely on his shoulders. His hair was messy and greasy. His eyes were bloodshot and he was skinny as a twig. The girl gasped and dropped on her knees in front of the boy.

"Sweetie" she asked worry laced in her voice

"I'm sorry" the boy said pushing himself up

"No honeys please don't push yourself. Are you ok where are your parents"

"The nice man in the hospital told me they're in a better place" he let his bangs fall over his eyes. The girl gasped again

"Do you have any relatives? And family that can take you in?" he shook his head

"Only my grandparents… and they don't want me…" he made his voice crack and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh honey" she hugged him. "You can come and stay with us for awhile ok?" the boy sniffed and nodded a little.

"O-ok…"

_~meet your new brother~_

"I hate you" I muttered. I was pouring wet with ice cold water my brother Jehu had used to wake me up that morning

"Well the 'Johan wake up' method didn't work"

"Wow I didn't know you could use such a big word" I dodged the incoming punch.

"Shut up" we started down the stairs. The sound of silverware against a plate met our ears. My twin and I stopped and looked at each other in unison

'Did you hear that?' he nodded. Hearing my thoughts. You see ever since we were born we have been the equivalent of alter egos, only we had our own bodies. I heard his thoughts and he heard mine. We never told anyone out of childish fear the military would find out. It wasn't completely a stupid thought considering our father was a scientist in it.

'But dads still asleep and mom never eats until we get there' he reasoned.

"Something's up" I muttered out loud. He started up again. Have I mentioned my brothers an idiot? When something's wrong he charges right into it. I sighed and followed. We turned a corner and started down the corridor that led to the kitchen. In it was the center of my nightmares for at least two weeks now. A little brunette boy enjoying pancakes my mother made

~authors notes~

Judai: 11

Johan: 13

Jehu: 13

Haou: 14 (when he died)

Well I started this fic out of boredom. I still have miserable writers block on my other story _just great_ and I finished innocent prostitution so…. This was born!

– koe means voice

Haou: your gonna get lots of shit for the cliff hanger

Chara: I know XD I just enjoy torturing my readers

Haou: *rolls eyes*idiot

Chara: Judai! Haou's been hiding fried shrimp from you!

Judai: what!

Haou: why'd you do that!

Chara: you called me an idiot *pouts*

Haou: shit! *runs from hungry Judai*

Chara: please review if you want Haou to live

Jehu: can I have the flames

Chara: why of course! Oh and let Haou be an example. Never mess with the authoress.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning boys!" my mom called from the kitchen. I looked at her with extreme confusion in my eyes.

"Uh... mom? Who's the kid?" she smiled

"This is Judai." She smiled like a giddy school girl "he'll be your new brother" I paled

"New…brother?"

"Is something wrong honey?" I fake smiled. She wouldn't believe me if I told her…

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just hungry, that's all" I laughed it off and walked over to the table. My mom smiled, unseeing as ever and looked around

"Looks like we're out of milk" she muttered looking to me "Johan please watch your brothers while I'm gone. I'll only be at the store for a minute"

"Hey!" Jehu protested "I'm the oldest here!"

"I'm just more mature than you" I taunted

"That's it!" I laughed as he chased me around the table.

"Ok I'll be back soon" my mom smiled as she left slowly. I stopped and Jehu ran into me

"Bye mom" we chorused like usual. Jehu looked at me smirking. He already knew about my dreams and was all for helping me get answers. The door slammed close and we each took a spot by Judai

"Ok kid time for answers" Jehu said sitting next to the now scared brunette.

"Who are you really?" I hissed sitting on his other side. His chocolate brown eyes swung back and forth between us full of fear and uncertainty. His eyes went to the ceiling for a moment… uh oh... I recognize that face

"D-demo koe-" he closed his eyes like he was being yelled at "h-hai" he looked at me frightened

"Why are you being so mean? What did I do?"

"Cut the crap kid!" Jehu yelled "we know everything you did! We want to know why you're here" Judai flinched and looked at us fearfully

"What did I do…" his voice was small and he was on the verge of tears. I sighed and looked at him

"How many lives have you taken" his eyes widened more if possible

"n-none" he shuddered

"Bull crap!" Jehu hissed. Judai flinched

"Let us see the gold eyed boy" I said emotionlessly. Judai looked up again conversing with the murder. His eyes morphed colors and the boy glared at me

"Smart boy" he marveled looking at me "though you seem to have scared my hikari" I scowled

"What do you want here?"

"My hikari was complaining about hunger. So we found some suckers bound to take in a little boy"

"Suckers?" Jehu snarled

"Yes. I hate to break it to you but your family is full of idiots." He smirked "only to be killed when I am done here…" the boy stood up and began walking around the kitchen he looked through drawers and cabinets looking for something. "But don't worry children…" he smiled obviously finding what he was looking for. In slow motion a black handle appeared followed by the glittering silver of a butcher knife. He pulled the blade across his hand drawing out a thin line of crimson. He licked it quickly and met eyes with me "you'll follow after them" I gasped and the coldness of gold became the warmness of molten chocolate. The brunette looked from his hand to the knife and began crying.

"I don't wanna koe… please stop this" he closed his eyes signaling the verbal abuse we couldn't hear. I walked slowly over to the child and gently took the knife from his hand. I placed it in the sink and grabbed the hand that wasn't cut. I lead the small brunette to the bathroom and held his bleeding palm under cold water. He sniffled and looked at me with watery chocolate eyes.

"W-why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?" he rubbed his eyes with his free hand "don't you wish I was gone?" I smiled at him

"I'm helping because I don't want my mom to worry about you" I pulled out a first aid kit my mom kept under the sink. "I don't hate _you _because I know your story," I dug inside the kit until I found a thin white fabric for Judais' injury. I got it out and began wrapping the clean wound. Shutting the water off as I did so

"And honestly I do kinda want you gone seeing as your gold eyed buddy threatened my life" he looked down a little

"o-oh…"

"Tell me Judai. Is there any way I can stop the gold eyed boys attack?" his eyes looked to me sadly

"I have an idea… but I don't know if it would work…"

"Well what is it" he took a breath like it might threaten his very being for saying what he was gonna say

"Every night when I sleep I hear. 'If I am unimportant than so are they' in my koes voice. So… make him feel important… like I said it only a guess…" I smiled

"Thank you Judai." I messed up his hair a little. His eyes lit up at the gesture

"I hope it helps you!" he sung happily

'_I hope it does to… I really hope it does to'_

~Authors notes~

: D I finished chapter 2~ I'm very happy with how this is going

Haou: me to *conceling a knife* when can I kill Jehu?

Chara: never! Because it is obvious you're falling in love with him

Haou: do you wanna die?

Chara: nope

Haou: then run

Chara: *eyes widen* oh…crap *runs away* Judai! Johan! Help meeeeeee

Judai: bad Haou! *hits Haou on the nose*

Haou: *glares* Judai that only works on animals

Judai: I have our body you can't hurt me!

Johan: yeah and he has me

Jehu: is falling in love with me really gonna be all that bad?

Haou: yes. Why yes it is you pervert

Jehu: awww you already love me *hugs*

Chara: on to charas review corner!

Felina snow: thank you very much!

Chrisandersenyuki: heres the update!

Coolbluerocker: here ya go sorry it took so long ^^' I'll try to update soon\

Luvingrandomness: and they're only gonna get better

Judai-chan: it is isn't it? Oh I can't wait till he gets happy again

Yuki n' chuka: it's ok after a trip to the hospital Haou is back and better than ever

Haou: bitch

Chara: that was mean!


	3. Chapter 3

**Johans POV**

It had been a week since Judai and Haou had moved in. school had started and…well… Judai wasn't doing good watched silently from around the corner of the hall sadness in my eyes as I debated what to do.

"Do you think you're so good that you don't have to talk to us" one of the larger children hissed pushing poor little Judai into one of the other kids that had formed a circle around him.

"You're such a freak talking to yourself like that" another laughed as Judai was pushed again

"Why don't you just get lost" he was pushed violently enough that he fell to the ground letting a squeak escape his lips

"Hey!" I walked from my hiding spot. Pissed off and ready to kill. "Leave him alone!" one of the boys eyes went wide and Judai smiled

"A-a-Andersen-sempai! What are you doing in the sixth grade hallway?" he squeaked

"Johan!" Judai chirped happily I smiled at him. The boys looked at Judai in disbelief

"You know Andersen-sempai!" one yelled

"On a first name bases!" another looked fearfully at him

"Judai what's going on here?"

"Well Haou told me I wasn't allowed to speak to anyone… I was only following haou's orders…" he looked down

"Haou?"

"The gold eyed boy that hates you" he explained

"Oh" I muttered looking back to the boys. I smirked and cracked my knuckles. I wrapped my arm around one of the boy's necks. A growl came from the brunette

"You're such a nuisance!" he hissed I looked down to see Judai had given a very POed Haou control.

"And how am I a nuisance? I'm helping your hikari"

"That's just it! He didn't need your help!"

"Oh really? It looked like he was getting beat up! I'd say he needed some help!"

"If you had given me another moment I would've taken care of them!"

"Yeah right!" I heard a few whispers coming from the boys that sounded suspiciously like "the freak Judai" and "Andersen-sempai's going crazy"

"Hey let me go!" one of the ones behind me started yelling. I looked up to see Jehu putting a kid in a head lock.

"What was that about my brother punk!" he hissed tightening his grip on the boys' neck

"You're insane!" another boy yelled backing up. Jehu smiled in me and haou's direction.

"Hi bro" he winked at the brunette, sitting on the floor "hi Haou~" Haou growled and I blinked

"How did you learn his name?"

"Judai talked to me about it."

"What? I thought he liked me better!"

"Apparently not"

"Ok what the hell!" Haou hissed getting to his feet "I was just fine without you dumbasses here"

"No you weren't" Jehu and I said in unison Haou clenched his fists

"That's it! I'm killing everyone in this god-danmed school!" he started storming off. My eyes widened

"Jehu! Stop him!" I hissed. Jehu nodded and smirked before letting go of the kid he had put in a head lock and running over to the brunette. He hugged Haou from behind to hold the golden eyed murderer in place.

"Let me go you pervert!" the brunette hissed struggling with everything he had, sadly judais body was nowhere near as strong as Jehu

"Haou I'm hurt 'pervert'? I haven't done anything yet." Haou paled, then blushed deeply at the comment obviously thinking worse things than what Jehu had meant… at least what I hope Jehu meant…

"Danm this body! Danm not being able to move! Ugh I hate you!" he snarled continuing to struggle "and if you do ANYTHING to my hikari I swear to Ra"

"Ra?"

"Oh my god I'm surrounded by idiots"

"That was mean!"

"Well it's true!" At this point the group of boys had gotten the hell outta there so it was just me Jehu and Haou.

"Why were you letting Judai get hurt like that?" I hissed he glared at me

"I wasn't. My hikari was begging me not to help him. I told him I could just fight them away from him but he wouldn't let me take over" Haou hissed.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" I turned to see a black haired boy with a cowboy hat and a bandage covering one dark brown eye? I could've sworn his eyes were blue. And what did he mean by 'I'm back'

"Hi Jim" I greeted Haou face palmed

"What's wrong your highness" Jehu joked

"You really had to choose a body _like that_?" Haou hissed glaring at the boy

"Sorry! It's the first one I found!" Jim held his arms up defensively I blinked

"What do you mean Haou?"

"Well…"

"When Haou takes over I normally get locked in my soul room." Jim began "so I can leave the body in haou's control while I take someone else's control. You could call it possession."

"So" Jehu began wide eyed "you possessed Jim?"

"Yup"

"Judai!" I hissed he looked scared

"What…" he whispered

"Give him back his control!" Judai flinched

"Whyyyy"

"Because it's not right to take other peoples control!"

"What's so special about this guy! Haou takes my control all the time and you never seem to give two shits!" jealously was evident in the Aussie accent. I was taken aback for a moment at the comment before Haou gulped

"Uh-oh"

"What's 'uh-oh' about this situation?" Jehu asked obvious boredom in his voice

"You pissed off _Judai_. We are about to die."

"What's so bad about pissing off Judai?"

"The only things dumber than that are jumping off a building claiming you can fly and taking a baby bear while its mother is watching"

"That bad?" Jehu asked now obviously panicked

"No. I just wanted to see you freak out."

"Your mean."

"That's an understatement."

"An under what?"

"Oh my god you really are an idiot"

"Haou~ you need to be nice~"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And since when is you word law?"

"Since I trapped you" Haou blinked remembering he couldn't leave his spot, he glared at Jehu letting a small blush adorn his face

"If I be nice will you let go?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Judai release your hold on that _poor_ boy"

"b-but Haou-"

"_Now,_ Judai" Haou hissed. Judai flinched at the tone and looked down.

"Yes Haou" he stepped out of Jim's body in spirit form. Glaring at the ground. Jim who was unconscious at this point began to fall. I caught him and looked to the small spirit

"Judai-"

"Save it" that may have been the coldest tone I'd ever heard the timid boy use. He walked over to Haou letting the barely audible words escape his lips "ill be in my soul room" he stepped inside his body leaving Haou in command. Jehu let go of Haou and took a step back looking sadly at the brunette

"I'll be at home…" Haou whispered walking past me and Jim to the end of the hallway "and if Judai cries tonight it's your heads" he hissed before walking silently out of the school hallway and out of our sight. Jehu whistled

"You pissed of the yukis"

"Yukis?"

"Its judais last name."

"Danmit why does he like you better"

"Maybe for things like that stunt you pulled." A soft groan came from the Aussie in my arms drawing both my and Jehu's attention to him

"Where am I…" he muttered sitting up

"School" I replied he looked at me and went wide eyed

"Johan!" he snapped out of his drowsy state after he saw me"There was this ghost boy! He said he needed to talk to you while 'Haou' was there and just took control of my body!"

"Someone hit their head rather hard" Jehu whistled "we found you passed out here." Jim seemed to calm down a little

"You feeling ok?" I asked keeping up Jehu's act

**Judais POV**

"What's so important about that stupid cowboy" I muttered collapsing on my soul-room's bed

"I couldn't see anything in particular" Haou muttered sitting back against my dresser in solid form due to the face we were in my mind

"Is he more important than me in Johans eyes? Am I even important to Johan… no" I whispered to myself "he wants me gone… he wishes me to leave… I'm not important to him" Haou stood up and walked over placing a hand on my shoulder he bent down to whisper something in my ear

"If you are unimportant than so is he" he whispered "it's about time we left. Tonight we'll cover the walls in their blood and tomorrow we'll find a new group of suckers." I nodded absently

"Your right… I shouldn't have gotten attached… but he just seemed to care…"

"I doubt he ever did hikari…"

~authors notes~

So much angst so little time. Ok so this chapter is sooooo OOC for reasons I don't really know… anyway I don't believe it's that important

Johan: we're gonna die?

Haou: it's your fault. Judai has male PMS and a psychotic murderer in his head. You really need to be careful with what you say around him.

Judai: *Crying*

Jehu: danm this is a bad way for my young life to end

Chara: I may let you live if you beg

Jehu: but you're not in the story!

Chara: I'm the authoress remember? I can make purple spotted elephants rampage through your house while Haou _smiles._

Jehu: good point…

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

Johan: weren't you just crying?  
Haou: like I said male PMS

Luving randomness: danm Haou is getting worse and judais along for the ride now. May god help Johan and Jehu

Chrisandersenyuki: and Haou only gets worse from here on out


	4. Chapter 4

**Judais POV**

Normally for things like this I would let Haou take over. But right now it's extremely personal. I have no second thought in my mind.

Weapon of choice? The butcher knife my own blood stained. I was hell bent on destroying him. On destroying them. I didn't want that painful feeling in my chest anymore. I wanted to end it! I stalked upstairs weapon in hand. First victims… the kind people who took me in. after them… the person most important to the one whose blood I want the most. I want him to see them die at my hands. I want him to see the error of his ways before I cut him open.

**Johans POV**

_Silver and red glistened in a small figures hand. He was covered in the embrace of darkness though his unforgiving sorrowful brown eyes were visible. He giggled childishly holding the object downward over the sleeping figure of… oh no…. I tried to scream…. I tried to tell him to stop… to have mercy! But my voice wouldn't work. The shining object thrust downward piercing my mother _

Pain beat in my chest as my eyes opened quickly. The agony was too much! But seeing as all my other dreams about the boy had been correct I couldn't deny that my mom was gonna die.

By judais hands.

The stairs creaked leading me to believe someone was walking up them rather slowly… as if something was on his/her mind. Pain shot through me again my senses alerted me that it was time to get up and stop whatever my sub conscious was warning me of… I looked carefully out my door to see a small figure. Sadly the smallest one who resided here was Judai. The figure matched the brunette perfectly but I couldn't… wouldn't believe it was really him… words came out of his mouth so quiet they were almost incoherent, I could just barely make them out

"I want him to see them die by my hands" he whispered his eyes clouded over in some kind of daze. "This pain…" hi clutched at his chest as if a life line hung from it "I want it to end" once he got to the top of the stairs he pushed through the double doors of my parents room. A glistening silver object in his hand.

"No…" I whispered I ran down the hall to follow him bolting through the door and over to the boy. In his dazy state he didn't notice me come up behind him. He held the knife high over his head preparing to kill my father. A wicked possessed grin came over his face that didn't look like him… or Haou for that matter. He tensed up his arm but before he could deliver the blow I caught his wrist

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered anger in my voice

"Ending what I begun" he wouldn't turn around so all I could see was his back "ending my pain along with yours. When Haou and I came here you knew you'd die. So why are you stopping me?"

"Because we never did anything to deserve this. Judai, your being misled! the pain will only gets worse with every drop of blood you splatter" his arm relaxed a little.

"How would you know" the cold tone of his voice was replaced with the childishness of his real voice but I could tell I hadn't won this battle with his mind yet

"Because up until now you've been feeling more and more pain haven't you? That guilt is weighing you down and you're about ready to break. Please Judai… you know what's right… so why do you insist on doing what's wrong?" my grip on his wrist tightened and his hold on the knife went limp. The murder weapon fell to the floor with a muffled clacking noise. He looked back at me, crystal tears running down his face making his eyes sparkle more than usual though they were far redder than they should have been for how long he had been crying. His eyes were half closed in a painful manner and his mouth was slightly open. He turned fully and clung onto me burying his face in my chest wetting my shirt with his tears. His legs gave out under him pulling us both to the ground

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into my shirt, his whole body shaking violently "I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" I soothed whatever had made the boy think it was time to kill us was gone "I-I… I just… got angry… and I couldn't... I just couldn't… control myself…

'_Lesson today class? Never piss of the boy with the voice in his head. He will kill your family (1)' _I looked over to the door to see Jehu smirking and leaning against the door frame. Great… at least he didn't say it out loud… if Judai heard that I'm not sure how it would affect him… he's an emotional wreck and I'm afraid if he did hear it he'd reach for than knife again… I offered him a small smile and wrapped my arms around judais quivering form. Somehow through all of this my parents hadn't woken up. I mean… we woke_ Jehu_ up and he could probably sleep through a terrorist attack... I shook my head slightly helping my poor little murderous adoptive brother to his feet.

"Come on Judai let's get you back to bed" he shook his head

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to be left alone" he whispered I looked to Jehu for help, he just smiled and waved his hand signaling that it was my problem not his. I glared for a moment before smiling at Judai who obviously couldn't see it

"You can stay in my room tonight. As long as you promise I'll wake up tomorrow and that you'll go to sleep" he nodded and somehow I managed to pull him off long enough to get back to my room.

That was a close one…

~authors notes~

(1)- The explanation is in the first chapter. I AM NOT explaining it ok? Ok.

Lalala~ I'm done~

To all reading my other stories 'the kings clone' should be updated in a day or two while 'just great' will be updated after it. Only three more chapters! If I get bored enough I may make a sequel but that's not likely so don't expect one… anyway please vote on my polls!

Judai: on to charas review corner!

Johan: danm we've been silent so far

Judai: yeah well the only real characters are you me Jehu Haou and Jims body Jims body can't talk, Jehu's asleep, and Haou is plotting Jehu's demise

Johan: oh…

**Chrisandersenyuki: sadly Haou isn't involved in this almost-killing spree… and Johan made it better!**

Luving randomness: yeah :3 under that evil murderous shell is a kind caring spirit

Haou: *bursts out laughing*

**Yuri n' chuka: Haou: thanks kuro! And Yuri *cracks knuckles* I hope you're ready to die**


	5. Chapter 5

**Johans moms POV**

_The blade faced me with merciless pleasure; the owner of the butcher knife was crying his eyes out while muttering something incoherent _

'_what do you think you're doing?' a voice whispered harshly, a hand shot out and grabbed Judais wrist, there stood my brave little Johan glaring at his adopted brother._

'_Ending what I began' he didn't look at Johan 'ending my pain along with yours. When Haou and I came here you knew you were going to die. So why are you stopping me?' _

'_Because whenever did anything to deserve this. Judai, your being misled! The pain will only get worse with every drop of blood you splatter'_

'_how would you know?" his voice softened a bit_

'_Because up until now you've been feeling more and more pain haven't you? The guilt is weighing you down and you're ready to break. Please Judai… you know what's right… so why do you insist on doing what's wrong' Judai dropped the knife _

I sat up abruptly; sweat covered my face as I panted. The glisining silver from my nightmares engraved itself in my mind. Looking around I noted that I was home and that no blood lay about my bed. After sighing a breath of relief I stood only to feel a piercing pain run through my foot. I bit my lip and fell back into a sitting position. I looked down curiously to see the blade from my nightmares lying; some of my blood lined the edge from me stepping on it. I held in my screech but a gasp made it past my lips.

It was real…

_It was real_

Judai tried to _kill_ me an 11 year old almost murdered me.

It wasn't safe to keep him in my house. It wasn't safe to keep him here. It wasn't safe for anyone to keep him!

"I have to get rid of him" I murmured sliding out of bed "he has to go" I walked to his room to find that he wasn't there.

I knew my hair was messed up and my eyes were wide but getting rid of that little demon was the most important things. I walked in a zombie like fashion into my sons' room where he lay sound asleep, Judai resting at his side. The brunette gave off the appearance of an angel while he was asleep but I knew better. I violently ripped the boy from Johans grasp not waking my son but yanking the brunette out of his dreams. I dragged him out of the room muffling his cries with my hand; I closed the door and left Johan to his sleep.

"You tried to kill me you little shit" I hissed. He gasped a bit and struggled to gain freedom from my grip.

"l-lemme go!" I harshly slapped the 11 year old across his face

"Be quiet" I hissed pushing him down the stairs of my house, his small body thumped its way down the steps giving me plenty of time to walk down them. He groaned when he reached the bottom and tried to move staring at me with scared brown eyes. Tears began to build up in them. A small flash of guilt ran through me but I dispersed it

"Get the hell out of my house you son of a bitch" I pointed at the door "if I ever see you again you better hope you can stand prison." He pulled himself to his feet and bolted out the front door. I stood there for a long time before a small sigh of relief slithered past my lips. I made my way back up the stairs and got ready for another day in the Anderson household

~meet your new brother~

Johan and Jehu stumbled down the stairs, Johan was yawning loudly and Jehu was rubbing his eye.

Johan frowned, "hey mom where's Judai? He slept in my room last night and he wasn't there this morning

"He was dangerous so I got rid of him" I said happily Jehu blinked

"You what?"

"It's impolite to raise your voice inside Jehu"

"How did you know?" Johan whispered

"Last night I dreamed he tried to kill me, in the morning I found the knife on the ground" my twin boys exchanged a shocked glance

"Mom!" they yelled together

"We just talked him out of killing people!" Johan growled

"Now haou's gonna come back and murder us!" I frowned at the name, it had come up a few times and I still didn't know who it was

"Whose 'Haou'" I looked idly over my shoulder at them.

"Judais alter ego" Jehu muttered biting his lip

"Haou is who tells Judai to kill" Johan added

"Don't worry about him. I'll just call the police and they'll put him in an asylum and help him with this 'Haou" Johan growled.

"Jehu, I'm going to look for him" he turned and started towards the door

"You will not go get that demon Johan" I hissed, but I was too late, the door slammed shut and Jehu stood guard in front of me

**Johans POV**

I'd never run so fast in my life, I looked down every alleyway and every street I could think of, I checked all our friends houses but every time I got the same answer

"Judais gone? Do you want help looking for him?" id said no to everyone who asked, I didn't want anyone to help. I had to do this alone.

Felling a small amount of desperation I sped up. I'd already been looking for him for three hours and id checked the entire town at least three times by now. My legs began to slow, hot tears built up in my eyes as my knees gave out. I punched the ground with all the force I could muster.

"Damn it!" I hissed punching the concrete again "damnit! Where are you Judai!" I looked to the blue sky, clouds passed carelessly, oblivious to my pain.

"Judai…" I whispered "ill be damned if I ever forget you. Well met again, you better count on it"

~author notes~

The end!

Haruka: kinda

Chara: there will be a sequel!

Haruka: co-written by wills!

Chara: aka: yaoi boy lover 55!

Haruka: well post it soon! It'll probably be on his account!

Chara: *nods*

Judai: damn Johan your moms a bitch

Johan: I know!

Judai: review corner?

Johan: review corner.

**Luving randomness: sorry Haou didn't get to kill anyone yet ^^'**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: I agree! Hane kuriboh is nothing like a piece of crap!

Jehu: thank you! Someone listens to me!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: but I thought Haou was the most dangerous one?**

Ari-Chan and ReNA: Haou: *Growls at ReNA and gives the closest thing to a smile he's capable of* damn right

Jehu: yes I would like that!

Haou: no.

Jehu: I haven't even asked yet!

Haou: but I know what you're thinking

**Oak-Chan: Chara: what's with you and bazookas?**

**Haou: hey! Let the nice girl give out bazookas**

**Chara: your just saying that cause you haven't been dodging one all day!**

Yaoi boy lover 55: thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy you gave me the idea! I can't wait to start writing the sequel with you!


End file.
